half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Lambda logo
.]] The Lambda logo (λ) is a symbol found frequently in the ''Half-Life'' universe. It represents the Greek letter "l" (lowercase "L"), and is a radioactive decay constant used in the half-life equation. Appearances ''Half-Life'' story arc In the original Half-Life, Gordon Freeman's trademark HEV Suit was marked with a Lambda Logo on the chest, as were other HEV Suits. A section of Black Mesa dedicated to teleport research was also called the "Lambda Complex", and is identifiable by the Lambda logo at its entrance. ''Half-Life 2'' story arc *Gordon's Lambda logo on his suit and the work of the Lambda Complex became something of a legendary trademark symbol for the Resistance against the Combine, referring to the acts of Gordon Freeman during the Black Mesa Incident. They would spray-paint it near supply caches, and resistance bases and safehouses such as White Forest, Black Mesa East, and Kleiner's Lab. Resistance fighters also wear the symbol on their arm bands. They are also used to identify Resistance-friendly Combine weapons such as Hopper Mines and Sentry Turrets, seen by the spray-paint on them. *The Lambda logo can be seen on certain vehicles, such as the orange van that Dog throws to the Citadel in Episode One although any van-type vehicle, regardless of color, has a Lambda logo under the right tail-light. The lambda is also seen in graffiti and propaganda posters across City 17. *A huge Lambda logo can also be found on the rocket hatch and a smaller one on the button used to launch it at White Forest. Trivia *The Lambda symbol is used in the half-life equation to represent the decay constant (i.e. the rate of radioactive decay in an element). *The Lambda logo is also used to denote the wavelength of a sound or light emission. *Lambda is used in some programing languages and parts of math to denote a function. *The Lambda logo can be found as an Easter egg in both Left 4 Dead games. In Left 4 Dead Francis has it shaved into his hair. In Left 4 Dead 2, a Charger zombie is seen hanging from posts in a pose exactly like the lambda logo. *The Lambda symbol looks not unlike an arm holding a Crowbar, which is of course Gordon's signature melee weapon. *The Lambda symbol can be found on Dog's back. Gallery File:Baby ad2.jpg|Early promotional poster for Half-Life, with a Lambda logo in a baby's eye. File:Art-gordon-greybg.jpg|Gordon Freeman in his HEV Suit. File:Gordon HL1 promo.jpg|Freeman artwork, with the Lambda logo behind. lambda reactor complex logo.png|The Lambda Reactor Complex logo. File:ResistanceLambda.jpg|Rebel with Lambda armband. File:LambdaCacheCanals.jpg|An example of a Resistance weapons cache location signified by the logo. File:LambdaCacheWH.jpg|Ditto. File:D1 canals 120010.jpg|Ditto. File:Lambdaspray 2a.png|The logo when used to signify a Resistance area or a Resistance weapons cache. File:HL2betanether01.jpg|The logo as used in the Half-Life 2 beta map "nether_01" File:Chess2.jpg|The logo as seen in Black Mesa East. File:Lambdaspray 1a.png|The logo as spray painted on a wall in Black Mesa East. File:Born.png|Resistance poster, displaying the lambda logo in a hand, above the word "born". Perhaps this poster was made when the Resistance against the Combine started. External links * * * Category:Half-Life Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Recurring themes Category:Imagery Category:Resistance Category:Black Mesa